


Tear It Down

by Greyhound



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dirty Talk, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Spreader Bars, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz has a bad tendency to call phone numbers scrawled on the walls of seedy club bathrooms in search of a quick fuck. It just so happens that Virus and Trip are the sort to write their number on such walls. It also just so happens that they're just as fond of kink as Noiz is.</p>
<p>Request for CaptainFreakyMe on Tumblr that got out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear It Down

**Author's Note:**

> I SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF THIS. I SHOULD BE SO ASHAMED OF THIS. BUT I AM NOT. NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST. Have some kinky 6.2k long vitrinoi because that is good for the soul.
> 
> Named after Tear It Down by The Aston Shuffle
> 
> I am so sorry.

Noiz sometimes regretted his tendencies to call numbers scrawled in bathroom stalls in order to find quick hookups.

But he didn't give enough of a fuck to stop. It was satisfying. It was something to do.

And these two blondes were the first thing he'd felt in _so long._

'Come on, come on,' Noiz moaned desperately, before a tongue was pushed into his mouth and his hips pulled back against a swollen cock. Not that he could feel it - but he didn't need to feel it to know the man behind him was hard and wanting.  
'You're eager,' Trip drawled behind Noiz, dipping to tug on the metal in his nape with careless teeth. Shit, he could feel that, a tiny flicker of sensation that left him keening.  
'Again,' Noiz gasped as he broke the kiss with the blonde in front of him, 'pull on my piercings again.'. Virus hummed thoughtfully as he kissed along Noiz's jaw.  
'Ah, does Noiz enjoy having his piercings played with?' Virus wondered aloud, only getting a choked groan in response when Trip pulled on them once more.

'I can feel it,' Noiz moaned out, bucking his hips as Virus' lips engulfed his pierced earlobe, teeth pulling harshly. They stood in what Noiz presumed was Virus' room, and had he been thinking logically Noiz would have found it slightly odd, given the large bed only several feet away. But now, he was hellbent on getting off.  
'You can feel it? Can you not feel anything else...?' Virus whispered into his ear, the huskiness sending frissons of heat down Noiz's spine. Hands pulled at his hips from behind once more, and that tugging on his nape returned...Oh shit...  
'No, I have a nerve disorder or...Something,' Noiz hissed in a strained manner, 'can't feel much. Just please, _please use your fucking nails._ '. Trip laughed, a quiet, eerily clinical thing and scored his nails hard down the soft insides of Noiz's thighs. The smallest blond hissed, hands fisting hard in Virus' hair.  
'How interesting,' Trip chimed in, digging hard into Noiz's thighs once more, releasing a little more of the thick and hazy heat into Noiz's blood stream. 

Trip slid his hands up over Noiz's hips as Virus worked a thigh between Noiz's legs, rubbing against his clothed cock. His shirt had been lost early into their little session, but those ridiculous pants were yet to go. Whining, he bucked his hips hard against Virus' thigh, wishing to god he could fucking _feel it_ , despite finding just the sight of the bulge in his pants being rubbed like that to be incredibly arousing.  
'He seems to be getting a little impatient,' Virus said to Trip, hands coming to slide up Noiz's upper arms.

The sudden yank upon Noiz's shoulders disorientated him and he stumbled, stopped from hitting the ground only by Trip's strong arms finding themselves around his waist. Noiz was ushered over toward the bed, dropping back onto it with a sigh. He just wanted to be fucked already, the aching burn in his waist borderline unbearable. Virus positioned himself over Noiz, looming over him and biting down hard on his lips as hands found Noiz's wrists. Shit, that was good, and Noiz stuck out his tongue in response; the feeling of Virus sucking upon it was fucking incredible, and he felt a surge of heat rush over his entire body. 

However he was too preoccupied with the sensation of the way Virus was lavishing his tongue with attention to take much note of Trip slipping onto the bed to one side of them and then Virus wrenching his hands up above his head. All too quickly leather cuffs were slid (courtesy of Trip) around his wrists, lashing them to the headboard.  
'Sorry for no prior warning, Noiz,' Virus hummed after letting Noiz's tongue slip free from that sinful mouth. It was pierced, something the bespectacled man found rather cute, if anything.  
'Didn't need it,' Noiz gasped. His back arched and he moaned lowly as Virus pinched hard at a nipple, quickly rolling it into a little hard nub. Trip's mouth found itself over the other, teeth scraping hard enough to draw a little blood - earning a pleasured cry.

'Wait here,' Virus said as he got up off of Noiz, walking to a chest of drawers on the other side of the room.  
'Couldn't move even if I wanted to,' Noiz replied with a string of snark in his breathless tone, earning another hard bite in reprimand.  
'You make such pretty sounds, but you need to behave,' Trip sighed, licking over the small beads of blood around Noiz's nipple. Grunting, Noiz arched his hips up as a series of bites were splayed across his chest, ranging from gentle scrapes of teeth to deep gouges.  
'You sound so desperate,' Trip commented. Noiz took note of the high pitched whimpers he was making, having not previously noticed.

The pit of Noiz's stomach was wound so tightly with lust, hotter than any recent encounter he could remember. There had been ever such a lot, too.  
'Noiz looks so slutty like that,' Trip stated airily, situating himself so that his knee came to press against Noiz's crotch.

Yes, that was what he was, Noiz thought to himself. A slut. A whore. Just some kid that liked to screw and be screwed. Someone to be picked up, fucked, and left in the dust.

And he loved it.

'You don't even know,' Noiz retorted, biting his lip. His attention was caught by Virus moving back over, something clenched in his fist. Climbing back onto the bed, he opened his hand and - _ah, nipple clamps._ The kind connected by a chain.  
'I hope you don't mind, Noiz, but given your...Condition, I thought you might enjoy these,' Virus explained, Trip hastily moving out of the way to give Virus ease of access.  
'I'm up for whatever,' Noiz stated quickly. Virus' fingers deftly pinched at the clasp of the claps, opening the first before putting it onto Noiz's already abused nipple. He let out a whimper at the sensation; it pinched so hard, and so _good_ \- and again when the other was placed on. Shifting his body meant that the chain moved, and whilst small it was still a weight pulling on his well-stimulated chest.  
'Shit,' He moaned, back arching involuntarily, and he hissed at the change in sensation, the painful pull, due to the chain shifting with his body's movement.

Trip poked at Noiz's nipples, bright red and rather painful looking underneath the pinch of the clamp.  
'Look how puffy they are,' Trip stated, fingers brushing over them once more. Noiz whined, watching as those fingers toyed with his inflamed flesh, letting out quiet moans as they caught the clips, causing them to slightly move.  
'Please, please just get on with it,' Noiz groaned, hips thrusting off. He still hadn't been stripped of the last of his clothing, and his patience was beginning to wane. Virus slid a hand over his flat stomach, toying with the metal in his navel.  
'Impatience doesn't get anyone anywhere,' Virus laughed, 'though you sound so good when you beg like that.'. Noiz grumbled, irritated but also aroused out of his fucking mind. 

Trip finally let go of his abused nipples in favour of scoring nails down Noiz's side (scoring an appreciative whine), moving down the bed to pluck at the waistband of Noiz's trousers.  
'You want these off, yeah?' He asked slowly, and the smirk on the bottle blond's lips was one that would have prompted Noiz to, in any other situation, fucking kick him in the face. But now, it simply stoked the fire in Noiz's loins. He nodded.  
'Tell me you want them off,' Trip sighed, fingers dancing just under the hem, skimming over the ridge of Noiz's hipbone and across his pelvis. Noiz groaned.  
'Take 'em off, come on,' He requested, arching his hips off to accentuate it. Trip's fingers quickly began to occupy themselves with undoing the garment.  
'Good boy,' Trip whispered - and that probably wasn't meant to stir the thick lust that hazed over Noiz's mind, but it fucking did. Oh shit. 

Sliding them and the undergarments beneath off down Noiz's thighs all at once, Trip was laboriously slow, mouth decorating Noiz's lower body with all manner of marks - and the heat of Virus' gaze watching the other man's administrations only served to turn Noiz on all the more. Eventually his pants were hooked off over his feet (socks dragged off in the process too) and Noiz lay bare. Vulnerable was the perfect word to describe how he felt; arms wrenched up over his head and not a single scrap of material to cover his pale flesh, control relinquished to the two still fully clothed men. 

Virus shifted down the bed, whispering something Noiz couldn't make out to Trip. The latter hummed, getting up off of the bed and then making his way over to the drawer Virus had pulled the nipple clamps from earlier. Waiting, Virus entertained himself by staring down over Noiz, drinking in the smaller blond's lean build.  
'Ah, your cock is pierced too. I was wondering earlier, since you have a lot everywhere else,' He commented, a hand coming to rub ever so barely over it, leaving Noiz groaning.  
'I can't feel that,' Noiz complained, pulling at his binds. That said, he was rather appreciating the sight of Virus spreading out the precome sliding down his shaft, dripping down in such a slow, languid manner from the drooling tip.  
'I know,' Virus chuckled, tracing slowly along the piercing in the head of Noiz's cock. A Prince Albert piercing, wasn't it called?

Fingers pulled on the ring of metal, the smaller man writing a little, letting out a low pleasured sound.  
'Pull harder,' Noiz murmured, hands balling hard into fists.  
'How rude. I'd have thought you'd be a little more...Polite.' Virus sighed, letting go of Noiz's cock and getting up off of the bed, shuffling over to lean against the wall, plainly watching Noiz's naked figure. Noiz groaned, arching his back in a futile attempt at finding any sort of friction at all.  
'Come on, why'd you fuck off,' Noiz whined - gaze suddenly caught by Trip returning with a black box of a considerable size in his hands. He came closer, standing at the foot of the bed and placing the box down. Perhaps he'd get on the bed and touch Noiz, and not be a complete _asshole_ as Virus was being-  
'Trip, come over here,' Virus ordered, cool and clinical, the tone in his voice flat. 

_Shit._

Of course, Trip obliged, coming to stand beside Virus to one side of the bed. Briefly Noiz noted just how significantly taller than Virus Trip was, and how his shoulders were broader, his arms thicker, and all he really wanted was that muscular torso over him as he was fucked. He let out a desperate groan.  
'Come on,' He grumbled again, shifting his body best he could, 'what the fuck do you want me to do?'. Noiz let out a hiss. Virus took his sweet time responding, leisurely and infuriatingly looking over his nails as though Noiz wasn't even there.  
'We want you to beg,' Virus explained coldly. Noiz opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.  
'Yeah. Tell us what you want to do,' Trip said, foot tapping. Tap, tap, tap. Stupid shoes on stupid feet attached to powerful legs attached to strong hips that could be fucking Noiz right now.

Noiz took a moment to collect himself before speaking. Perhaps saying such lewd things should have an effect on one's dignity, though Noiz had long found that asking for things in such a shameless manner had no impact on his pride.  
'Fine then. I want you to fuck me so hard I feel it. Want you to dig your nails into my dick and use whatever is in that box on me. Whatever, surprise me,' Noiz started out in a slow sigh, but towards the end it bordered on blurting, dregs of desperation dripping through. Whatever. He let his back rise in an arch again, letting out a murmured moan as the chain hanging from his nipples shifted oh so deliciously. Virus laughed.  
'Good boy,' Virus smiled grimly - and those words had the same effect on him as they had the last time. A tiny peak of heat that spiked through the abdomen in a way particularly pleasing. Why?

First to move, Trip set himself down on the bed to one side of Noiz, pulling over the box. It was of rather a large size, black and made of something Noiz hadn't the name of. After rummaging through a little, Trip produced a collar; sleek and made of simple plain black leather with a buckle in the back and a D-ring in the front, he held it up and nodded toward Virus.  
'Should I use this?'  
'Could be interesting. I say go for it.'. Noiz let out a low groan in response. They needed to hurry up and get the fuck on with it, the thick arousal in his bloodstream driving him mad.

The red sheen on the inside of the collar was presumably silk. Silk, which Noiz had heard many a time to feel incredible against the skin, though which he'd never experience feeling. Even so, he wondered along the lines of what it could feel like at all, the thought making his cock twitch; a silk lined collar, designed to feel incredibly erotic against the sensitive skin of the neck...He let out a small appreciative noise as it was tightened appropriately.  
'Hang on,' Virus said immediately to Noiz's side - and Noiz internally flinched a little, _when had he moved over toward the bed?_ \- before the bed dipped under his weight. Careful fingers unclipped the clamp upon one of Noiz's nipples. He let out a moan at the loss of sensation, though if it were through relief or disappointment, nobody was to ever know. 

The clip was strung through the ring on the leather collar about his neck, and Noiz felt his breath hitch. It was done oh so easily, those confident fingers handling the clip and the chain with ease. Noiz let his mind stray, thinking over having them in his mouth. He'd run his tongue along them, barbell pressing against the crease where they met. What would they feel like? They'd probably taste slightly salty, as hands tended to, but he had the idea that they'd probably also taste of soap or moisturizing cream or...Something. They'd probably be rather smooth, though the pads covered in a thin layer of thicker skin, as was typical. 

Noiz's thoughts were broken by the jarring sensation of the metal clamp closing once again over his nipple, pinching oh so hard and forcing a stuttered cry from his throat.  
'You were thinking pretty deeply there...What about, I wonder?' Trip murmured, dipping his head to rest right by Noiz's ear.  
'He was staring at my fingers...Do you want them in your mouth, Noiz?' Noiz had no time to confirm or deny this before Virus' fingers were unceremoniously shoved into his mouth, the three of them pressing roughly against his tongue. Brushing against the roof of Noiz's mouth, Virus found amusement as Noiz's eyes flew wide open and his body thrashed with the urge to gag.  
'Suck,' Virus ordered - Noiz was more than happy to comply, eyes slipping shut as he danced his tongue along the digits. He traced the barbell along the pads of Virus' fingers, before twirling the tip along the creases over the joints. Sliding his tongue along the sensitive skin between Virus' fingers, Noiz drank in the pleased grunt the taller man gave as a sole response.

Eyes closed, Noiz failed to notice Trip moving - at least, not until teeth sunk into the head of his engorged member and he let out a surprised cry, muffled around the digits between his lips.  
'Noiz was so into sucking my fingers, he didn't even notice you,' Virus said to Trip, a false amused smile spread across his features. Trip let out a small chuckle, before once again grazing his teeth hard across Noiz's cock. 

The motion with which Virus pulled his fingers free from Noiz's mouth was a violent one, taking Noiz by surprise. He closed his mouth, tongue flicking across his lips in an effort to clean them of the saliva that had trickled out. Virus flicked one hand in a 'move back' gesture to Trip, dragging the nails of wet fingers down over Noiz's inner thigh as he pulled back. Trip set himself back by Noiz's feet, immediately catching onto what Virus was planning as the older man rooted around under the bed.

Producing a long, gleaming silver bar, Virus handed the item to Trip.  
'Spreader bar,' Virus casually explained, 'goes around your calves and keeps your legs spread for easy access.'. Noiz pressed his foot into the first cuff, bending his leg to aid Trip in getting it up and tightening it. Perhaps Noiz shouldn't have been so trusting of the two blondes - but they promised to fuck him so hard he'd feel it, and so far he had trusted them to keep up to expectations. If only they would hurry a little more with it, though...

Once the other cuff was buckled into place, positioned just below forcibly bent knees, Trip sat back to admire his handiwork. Leaning forward, Trip pressed two fingers to Noiz's ass, rubbing slowly between his ass cheeks before pressing at his entrance.  
'Just fuck me already,' Noiz gasped out, hips rocking ever so slightly back against the fingers that rubbed so maddeningly right where he needed something bigger.  
'Noiz, we need to prepare you first,' Trip murmured, continuing to press at the tight ring of muscle. From behind him, Virus grabbed a bottle of lube from the black box, passing it into Trip's hand. Trip slicked his fingers, clearly in no hurry, liquid dribbling over thick fingers sparingly.  
'I don't need to be prepared, I can't particularly feel it as is,' Noiz protested. Trip appeared to mull over this for a moment, before pushing a finger into Noiz's ass.  
'Think of this as more for our benefit,' He shrugged, voice almost blank, save for an icy lining, 'fucking an unprepared ass hurts after all, and not in the good way.'. 

Noiz could hear rummaging again, and looking up he trained his focus on Virus, who was once again going through that fucking box. What else could be in there? A small silicone device was perched in his fingers, and he turned it over in his hands. Noiz didn't recognise it, but he had some sort of an idea of what such a thing may be used for. His cock throbbed at the thought, though a pang of something along the lines of _'for fuck's sake'_ resided in his mind.

Fingers were worked in and out of Noiz's ass, and in all honestly he was almost bored. He wanted to come already, desperation working it's way through his system thickly in his veins and the twitching of his muscles. When Trip finally, _finally_ pulled away from his entrance, he let out a small relieved groan.  
'Should Trip or I take you first?' Virus asked, sitting down near Noiz's left foot. The bound man's response was instantaneous, voice raw and fraught with lust.  
'Trip,' He answered.  
'Mm? You want me?'  
'What Noiz wants, Noiz gets,' Virus commented, 'though first I feel the need to do this.'. The device in his hands was slid over the head of Noiz's dick, and down to sit at the base.  
'Your dick is so wet, look how easily that went on,' Trip commented in a manner that could have been interpreted as near amusement. Noiz's balls were pulled through the second silicone loop, and he let out a groan.

_A cock ring._

'Apologies, Noiz, but we couldn't have you coming too early,' Virus smirked. He certainly didn't sound very sorry at all. Noiz opted not to say anything. Lips were brushed briefly against Noiz's own as Virus crawled up the bed, away from where Trip sat between Noiz's thighs. Virus moved to pull away - but decided against it, capturing Noiz's mouth in a far rougher kiss, a sloppy clash of teeth and tongue and lip that Noiz couldn't help but reciprocate. 

There was a shuffle of fabric as Trip undid his pants, just far enough to pull his erection out. He pushed his cock into Noiz, easing it in with several small, shallow thrusts. His pants mingled filthily with the sound of Virus and Noiz's kiss - Virus was sucking on Noiz's tongue once more, and the smaller was making a wonderful variety of moans - in a chorus of wet smacking and guttural vocalisation.

Fingertips found themselves at Noiz's puffy, painfully red nipples once more, and he let out a choked sound into the kiss when one was pinched hard. Virus drew back, breaking the kiss in order to take in the mess that Noiz had been reduced to; face and chest flushed, nipples so swollen he looked as though he could lactate, precome dribbling liberally down his lenth. And then Trip was buried completely inside of Noiz, hands gripping hard at the smaller man's hips in an effort to tilt them for a better angle. 

Noiz was right in his earlier thoughts on Trip's strength. The amount of power in the man's thrusts were unreal, his entire torso jolting with each smack of their hips.  
'Look at that,' Trip grunted, the movement of his hips slowing a little - and Noiz looked down to Trip tracing where their bodies joined, over the flesh of his own cock and Noiz's tightly stretched asshole. _Shit._  
'Fucking hell,' Noiz hissed, Trip's simple act stirring up a second hazy wave of arousal in his abdomen. His eyes slipped half closed as it watched over him, rational thought slipping from his grip, focus remaining on the sensation of his entire fucking body moving with each pump of Trip's hips, the barely there pleasure-pain of Virus tugging at the clamps on his nipples. 

'You look as though you're enjoying being used, Noiz,' Virus sighed, nails scratching across Noiz's ribs. The bound man squirmed and let out a mewling sound, eyes squeezing completely shut.  
'What a whore you are. Dialing our number from where it was scrawled in a bathroom stall... How distasteful,' Virus continued, nails dragging hard across Noiz's flushed chest, circling his nipples and leaving the odd tiny bead of blood. His words egged on Noiz's arousal, scoring a loud groan. Yes, Noiz was completely deplorable, completely disgusting, and _oh god_ how he got off on being told that.  
'Trip, do you-' Virus started talking again, voice still icily taunting, but was cut off by a rather spectacular cry from Noiz. 

_Noiz had felt that._

It was one thrust that on the off chance managed to collide head on with Noiz's prostate - Trip wasn't one for accuracy, much preferring to simply fuck as hard and fast as he could - and sensation stung through that tiny bundle of nerves, completely surprising Noiz.  
'Hit there again, hit there again,' Noiz begged, tears welling up in his eyes. Trip shifted, changing angles.  
'You can feel it there, hm, Noiz?' He asked tauntingly, before starting to thrust hard and long again - having angled himself away from that spot oh so carefully. Noiz let out a choked hiss, back arching and hips rocking best he could in an attempt to find that sensation again, but to no avail.  
'I could, please hit there again,' He groaned, fist balling so hard his nails dug into his palms. Trip merely chuckled in response.

Desperation welled up inside of Noiz and he whimpered, neglected dick continuing to leak. He so badly wanted Trip to thrust there, to scrape against his prostate. When was the last time he'd ever felt something so strongly? He knew of his prostate, had had it touched briefly before, but never struck directly like that. 

He was so caught up in his own thoughts on the electric sensation that had coursed through his body that he didn't notice Trip coming with a short, sharp grunt, grip pressing hard at Noiz's hips, promising dark purple bruises on that pale flesh. He sighed deeply as he pulled out of Noiz's ass, a small amount of come leaking from the orifice. Trip set himself heavily to one side of Noiz, momentarily considering dragging nails against his engorged member. By this point Noiz's dick was practically begging to be touched, a dark red colour, hot and heavy and pressed into the teen's stomach. 

'My turn,' Virus announced, drawing himself up and situating himself between Noiz's legs. The phrase 'regal' floated around in Noiz's head, somewhat connected to the way in which Virus moved. The thought was fleeting though, as Virus' pants and underwear were pulled down to his mid thigh and the head of his dick positioned right by Noiz's entrance.  
'Ah, Trip's come is dripping out of you. How erotic,' He commented, breath hitching as he rubbed the tip of his cock through the off white liquid. Virus eased himself into Noiz far slower and smoother than Trip had, moving in a single slow stroke, inching bit by bit, as opposed to the rocking motion that Trip had opted for.

Trip had been quick to amuse himself, biting at Noiz's nipples. The clamps tasted grossly metallic against his tongue, but he could put up with it for the little moans Noiz was making, the way his chest would heave with deep breaths and his back would arch with each tiny frisson of pleasure. Noiz was definitely an attractive man, though perhaps less than conventionally with the amount of metal the guy had in his face. Hm.

'You're all hot and silky feeling inside, Noiz,' Virus breathed. _Silk._ Silk, like the lining of the collar Noiz couldn't even feel. Silk was hot, right? Silk was sexual.  
'Sloppy seconds, don't they call it?'  
'Yeah. I'm pretty sure that's the term.' Virus shot a glare at Trip for answering his mainly rhetorical question, but then was drawn to the look on Noiz's face. An interesting mixture of being completely and utterly fucked out, with the haze and tears in his eyes and the drool that escaped from kiss bitten lips, and entranced by a thought. 

Well, time to bring Noiz back to the here and now.

Virus' motions were far slower than Trip's, drawn out with a delicate slowness, with an objective in mind - though what that objective was wasn't quite so obvious. He changed angle slightly with each thrust, leaning over Noiz and planting one hand to one side of Noiz's waist. A jolt jerked Noiz's body, a keen tearing through his throat as nails dug into his cock. They scored along his length, catching hard at the ridge of his head.  
'Shit,' Noiz swore, and Virus let out a strained laugh.  
'Feeling it?' He sighed, continuing with his slow, drawn out motions. 

Noiz let himself drown in the situation again, thinking it over. Trip playing with his tortured nipples, and Virus fucking him slow. His arms wrenched over his head, and all manner of pleasured noises uncontrollably escaping his mouth. They were right. It took a slut like himself to enjoy something quite so depraved-

_Holy fuck._

There it was, that sensation again. It wasn't as strong this time, but still _there_ , and he could tell Virus could tell from his reaction.  
'Found it,' Virus murmured, shifting slightly in an attempt to hit it again - and succeeding. Noiz was wrought with the sensation. Red hot pleasure tinged the edge of his consciousness, and his moans grew choked. 

And it was hit again.

And then again.

Combined with the pinpricks of Virus' nails in his member and Trip's teeth worrying his nipple, this was fucking _insane_. He screwed his eyes shut again, hands fisting hard in the sheets, crying out through grit teeth. He was so close. So fucking close. So alive.

But everything is temporary, after all. 

Virus changed his angle oh so quickly, making sure to completely avoid even scraping against his prostate. The hand around his rigid cock was simply placed to the other side of his waist, keeping Virus balanced, and he honestly could have screamed. Desperation ran thick through his veins.  
'Don't do that!' He choked out, heat boiling darkly in his abdomen. He wanted to be angry at being dragged away from being oh so close to what he had even called the two of them for in the first place, but neediness swamped it, dousing that flicker of rage.

Virus ignored him, opting to concentrate on pushing himself to completion instead.  
'I want to come, please, I want to come so bad,' Noiz almost _sobbed_ \- and it was clear just how wrecked the younger male was. Abdomen stained with a mess of blood and sweat and and precome, face coated in sweat, saliva and tears. These two blonde bastards had certainly made him feel it; perhaps even a little too much. 

'Noiz,' Virus groaned out - and it was clear from the throaty timbre of his voice that he had came, shuddering against Noiz's hips. He remained like that for several moments, panting as he came back down, before pulling his dick free from Noiz's ass.

Noiz, who still hadn't come. Noiz, who needed to come more than anything else in the world right then.

'Come on,' He grumbled, thrusting his hips up off of the bed. He pulled at his binds, wishing to fuck they weren't there, so he could just grip his cock and jerk himself off right there. He felt both pairs of eyes on him, watching as he gave in to the need that sat in his groin, and he'd be lying if he tried to claim it didn't turn him on in the slightest.  
'Trip, do you think Noiz has earned his orgasm?' Virus asked, still panting. He'd set himself back, sitting closer to the foot of the bed. Trip was still laying alongside Noiz, toying with his nipples.  
'Hn...' Trip thought for a moment, looking over Noiz, and then to Virus. If he could manage another round, he would definitely fuck Noiz again; but there was no way he could manage such a feat. From the looks of things, Virus was in a very similar state.  
'Yeah. Let's get him off.'

The rest of their communication was nonverbal; Virus nodded toward the black box before looking back to Trip, who responded with another nod, before releasing Noiz's nipples and clambering a little clumsily to sit back between Noiz's legs. Noiz wondered what was to go on; was he to be fucked a third time? Could he even take such a thing? Could _they_ even take such a thing? How old were they? He had no idea. Noiz's thoughts sat in disarray, in such a state of ruin. 

Instead a sleek black device was pulled from the box, and passed over to Trip. Noiz may have been young but he was certainly not naive, and there was no way that the thing Trip toyed with was not some sort of dildo. That said, it had a rather wicked curve to it.  
'Hang on,' Trip murmured, pressing two fingers into Noiz's ass and scooping out some of the come, which he applied liberally to the sex toy. Virus rolled his eyes. There was a bottle of lubricant literally three feet from Trip, and yet instead he simply used come. 

The action was repeated several times, until Trip was happy with the substantial amount of come covering the toy. Satisfied, Trip pressed the fingers into his mouth, sucking the last of the come off of them with a lewd sounding pop. With that, he proceeded to push the dildo into Noiz; one long, smooth stroke, perhaps a little too fast but it wasn't as though Noiz were complaining. With that, he twisted it, paying attention to Noiz's reactions - and stopped when Noiz moaned out again.  
'There?'  
'Yes, yes, there, fuck, _yes,_ ' Noiz almost cried. Trip twisted it a little more, stopping when Noiz stammered a 'it's pressing against that spot' and a string of moaned curses. Virus took this as his cue, moving away from the box to press himself to Noiz's side, lips by his ear. He bit down hard on the pierced earlobe, taking in the hiss and shudder that Noiz let go of - and then began to speak.

'Do you want to get off, Noiz?' He asked, and Noiz marvelled at his voice. It was still cold and damn near unemotional, but there was a sultry waver to it, one that caused a sudden renewal of the burn in his veins. Fuck, it was hot. All Noiz could manage was a whimper.  
'Tell me.'  
'Yes, I do,' Noiz breathed, eyes slipping shut. Virus was speaking right into his ear with that voice, and the toy was pressed to his prostate, and he wasn't sure how much he was going to be able to handle.  
'How badly?' This was all too easy, Virus found. The poor kid was so stirred up as it was...  
'So badly. So fucking badly,' Noiz bit his lip, letting his back arch. Trip pressed ever so slightly on the toy in his ass, and he groaned.  
'Describe it to me, Noiz,' Virus sighed, letting a hand lazily drift over and brush over Noiz's nipples, too lightly for him to feel it, but the sight alone was enough to draw a moan from him.  
'I want to come, Virus,' He whined, 'I need to come. Shit, I need to fucking come, please,'.  
'That wasn't quite explaining, but it will do. Shameless, aren't you? You little slut.'

It was at this point that Trip unexpectedly dug his thumbnail into the slit in Noiz's cock, and the teenager snapped.  
'Yes, yes! I'm shameless, I'm a slut, whatever, just please, please get me off,' He babbled, voice breaking harshly mid sentence. He couldn't give less of a shit about anything anymore, anything save for being driven off of the edge, saved from the maddening heat that was threatening to consume him.  
'Why should we?' It was Trip that asked this time. There was no such sultry edge, and no whispering in his ear, but his words still managed to wind Noiz up. He bit his lip.  
'I... I don't know,' Noiz stammered, desperately wracking his brain for some sort of reason. None probably existed. These guys were fucking awful, and so was Noiz.  
'Don't you think you deserve it, Noiz?' Virus hummed, genuinely interested. Noiz groaned.  
'Probably not, but shit, shit I want it. I want to fucking come, so badly,' Noiz was sobbing by this point. Virus took this into consideration.

'Trip, take off the cock ring and turn on the toy. Noiz has been good. Get him off,' Virus ordered - and Noiz keened again. The words 'Noiz has been good' rang heavily in his mind, and he spoke again.  
'Call me good again, Virus,' He begged, swallowing hard.  
'Mm? You get off on that? You're such a good boy, Noiz,' He sighed breathily, glancing down to watch as Trip tugged free the cock ring from around Noiz's dick and balls.  
'You're so beautiful, and so good.'. Trip lowered his head to engulf Noiz's dick in his mouth, biting down fairly hard on sensitive flesh, as thick fingers flicked the switch at the base of the dildo in his ass and it began to vibrate right against Noiz's prostate.  
'Noiz is such a good boy, you're our good boy.'. Noiz cried out loudly, thrusting back against the toy and forward toward Trip's mouth, teeth pressing fucking hard into the head of his member, and Virus' murmured praise in his ear only serving to shove him further into oblivion. 

'Fucking- Trip, Virus, shit, oh shit, I can't, fuck,' Were all that were discernible in the garbled string of lust coated sounds that Noiz choked on as they came out. He was so close, he was so close, he was going to come, he was going to-  
'Come,' Virus whispered, and he did so. Hard. It felt as though every muscle in his body were clenching, pulling in on itself, his body undulating with the complete and utter shock of finally, finally being able to release. It was absolutely the most incredible thing he'd ever felt, comparable to no other.

Noiz was still shaking when his wrists were finally freed from their shackles, weakened fingers trembling as they rubbed at the marks the cuffs had left. His mind was still numb as he was led to the bathroom and quickly wiped down, almost skipping over the comments of 'look at what a mess you made, Noiz'. It didn't ease off as he tugged on his clothes off of the floor, and bid his farewell to the two lookalikes before making his way down the street, back to the shitty apartment he called home.

All he knew was that he'd definitely be calling that number again.

**Author's Note:**

> if
> 
> if anyone wants me to write anything
> 
> come hit me up at gayhounds.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm so sorry


End file.
